1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for aligning a lid section to be automatically positioned on a pail section of a closed container, and more particularly, to an apparatus for properly orienting a bunghole in the lid section prior to mating the lid and pail sections.
2. Description for the Related Art
In the past, bulk liquids have typically been packaged for shipping in 55 gallon drums. However, more recently the demand for liquids packaged in much smaller 5 gallon pails has increased dramatically. Accompanying this increased demand for 5 gallon pails is a need to more efficiently and quickly dispense liquids into the 5 gallon pails in an automatic manner similar to that used in the 55 gallon drum market.
In the field of automatic filling apparatus for 55 gallon drums, it is typical for the liquid to be introduced through a bunghole in order to limit contact between the liquid and the atmosphere. However, since the bunghole is relatively small and its angular position can be at any of a variety of locations, the prior art has typically employed various devices for aligning the bunghole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,583 issued Jan. 22, 1985 to Reeves et al. discloses one such apparatus. Typically, the entire 55 gallon drum is rotated about its longitudinal axis until the bunghole is located at a desired position. The equipment required to move these large, bulky drums is expensive, cumbersome, and prone to mechanical failure.
Five gallon pails, unlike 55 gallon drums, are of a two-piece construction, consisting of a pail section and a removable lid section. The lid section typically includes a bunghole that should be properly oriented relative to the pail section. Accordingly, automated alignment of the lid section so as to position the bunghole prior to mating the lid and pail sections is desirable. It is preferable, however, to avoid the complicated and expensive machinery associated with bunghole alignment of 55 gallon drums. On the other hand, it is equally desirable that loading of the lid sections is not limited to a manual process that requires precise positioning of the bungholes. Rather, it is preferred that the lid sections may be loaded with the bungholes randomly located.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.